coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8763 (2nd November 2015)
Plot Realising Gary never came home last night, Anna’s worried. Zeedan tells Alya to move on from her mistake. After a sleepless night, Kylie is snappy with David. He assures her he’s not proud of what they did to Callum but they had no choice. Norris mocks Mary’s interest in the supernatural. She reckons he’s jealous of her friendship with Brendan. Liz discovers a leak in the ladies' loos but rejects Michelle's idea of getting Tony to fix it. Anna asks Jason if he's seen Gary. He suggests she speaks with Alya. Ken offers to help Emily sell her charity poppies. Anna phones Alya but she cuts off her call. Aidan asks Alya if she's okay. Anna tries to find out from Zeedan what's going on. He stalls helping her so she goes into Underworld with Zeedan in tow. Alya confesses to her fling in front of the others. Eva is shocked to hear it was with Jason. Nessa grabs the chance to spend some time with Ken and offers up her services to Emily too. Cathy overhears and isn't happy. Liz is forced to ask for Tony’s help with the leak. Brendan calls in the Kabin and invites Mary for a drink. She’s thrilled whilst Norris is peeved. After a successful afternoon selling poppies, Nessa drags Ken for a celebratory drink. Cathy’s disapproving and Audrey isn't pleased either. Kylie isn't happy when David tells Max to miss Callum off a family tree he has to do for school. Zeedan goes to the builder's yard and demands an explanation from Jason. Eva suggests to Kylie they go and get drunk. David’s worried she might spill the beans to her best friend. Zeedan suggests it’s Jason’s fault that Alya had sex with him but when Jason’s quick to point out it was what Alya wanted, Zeedan sees red and punches Jason. Their tussle takes them to the edge of the office balcony. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office and balcony Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna confronts Alya when Gary goes missing; and David is concerned that Kylie will spill the beans to Eva during a drunken night out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,940,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Michelle Connor: "If you've come for happy hour, I think you've missed it." Eva Price: "How about 'get battered and off yer face' hour?" Category:2015 episodes